Warriors One Shot Romance
by Chunkykcb
Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots, the relationships can be canon or crack. No slash or femslash! If you want me to do anyone in paticular just tell me in your review.
1. Jayfeather and Honeyfern

**Jayfeather and Honeyfern**

Honeyfern looked up at the stars and sighed.

"What's the matter?" A voice behind her asked.

Honeyfern spun around and relaxed. "Oh, it's just you Jayfeather."

Jayfeather nodded.

His sightless eyes fixed on her and she shivered. "What are you doing out here this late at night?" She asked.

Jayfeather's fur bristled. "I'm collecting herbs. What are _you_ doing out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping in the warrior's den?"

Honeyfern nodded slightly. "I've been restless lately, so every night I come here and look at the stars; don't you think they look beautiful?"

Jayfeather's fur bristled again. "No I don't, I can't see." He growled through clenched teeth.

Honeyfern felt her fur grow hot with embarrassment. "Sorry! I didn't mean…"

"It doesn't matter." Jayfeather interrupted her.

"Well, you should probably continue gathering your herbs." Honeyfern meowed awkwardly.

Jayfeather nodded briskly and turned around to leave.

"Wait Jayfeather." Honeyfern meowed.

He turned around. "Yes?"

Honeyfern pawed at the grass in front of her. "I'm getting kind of lonely. Will you stay here with me?"

Jayfeather looked at her right in the eyes. _Great StarClan! It's like he's not even blind! _Honeyfern thought.

"I'll stay." He meowed.

Honeyfern's eyes shined. And she tried to hide her excitement. "Follow me, there's something I want to show you."

…

Jayfeather stepped into the camp; it had been about a half-moon since he spent the night with Honeyfern. But he still remembered that night. There was a distant cry and Poppyfrost ran into the camp.

He turned to Poppyfrost. "What's happening?" He demanded.

Fear was flowing from Poppyfrost. "Honeyfern was bitten by a snake!" She wailed.

Jayfeather felt his heart stop. "Is she alright?" He gasped.

Poppyfrost shook her head. "I don't know Leafpool's with her!"

Jayfeather took off into the forest. _She's going to be alright._ He told himself.

Soon he was near Honeyfern; he pricked his ears to see if he could hear what Leafpool was saying.

"I'm so sorry." Jayfeather heard her whisper. "There's nothing I can do. The poison has taken hold of her."

Jayfeather felt like his heart had been ripped in two. He turned around and raced into the forest.

As soon as he felt like he couldn't run anymore he stopped. Jayfeather looked up at the stars. "I'm so sorry Honeyfern." He whispered. "I'll always love you."

Jayfeather felt another cat approaching from behind.

"Jayfeather? What are you doing?" Cloudtail asked.

Jayfeather turned around. "Nothing." He meowed. "Nothing at all."


	2. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw

**Swiftpaw and Brightpaw **

Brightpaw settled down in the apprentice's den.

"Hey Brightpaw!" A voice hissed behind her.

She turned to see Swiftpaw standing behind her.

"What?" She asked with a yawn.

"Do you want to become a warrior?" He asked. His eyes were shinning.

Brightpaw turned over in her nest. "And how are we going to do that?" She asked.

"We are going to find out what was eating the prey up at Snakerocks!" Swiftpaw declared.

"What!?" Brightpaw exclaimed. "We can't just go off on our own after StarClan knows what is in there!"

Swiftpaw shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to go by myself…"

Brightpaw gasped. "But you can't!" She argued.

Swiftpaw narrowed his eyes. "We're _never_, going to become warriors unless we do something huge!"

Brightpaw frowned. "But Cloudtail became a warrior…"

Swiftpaw let out a snarl. "Cloudtail shouldn't even be here! He's just a _kittypet!"_ He sneered.

Brightpaw nodded slowly. "You're right." She mumbled.

"So are you in, or are you not?" Swiftpaw asked.

Brightpaw sighed. _I can't let him go get killed. He's so handsome, and smart, and I think he has feelings for me too… _Brightpaw thought. "I'm in!"

…

Swiftpaw snarled at the nearest dog. "Get out of here Brightpaw!" He yowled over the yelps of the dogs.

Brightpaw took off running as fast as she could.

A dog chased after her and quickly caught up. It grabbed her in its jaws and threw her against a rock.

Brightpaw felt everything go black. She listened as Swiftpaw fought like all of LionClan. Then suddenly there was a loud crunching sound, then nothing.

Brightpaw listened as the dogs retreaded into their cave.

"Swiftpaw…" She breathed and lost consciousness.


	3. Cloudtail and Daisy

**Cloudtail and Daisy**

Cloudtail pounced on the mouse right in front of him and bit down hard on its neck.

"Nice catch!" A voice mewed.

Cloudtail looked up. "Uh, thanks Daisy."

Daisy walked up to Cloudtail.

Cloudtail took a step back. "I'm not trying to be rude, but don't you usually stay in the nursery?"

Daisy nodded. "Most of the time, but I saw you leave and I thought you might like some company."

Cloudtail tipped his head to one side. "Company? But I," He stopped mid-sentence. "Look Daisy, I already told you, Brightheart is my mate. I love _her._"

Daisy took another step forward. "Brightheart? You actually think she has feelings for you? You haven't seen her padding after Brambleclaw?"

Cloudtail laughed. "Brambleclaw? Am I really supposed to believe that?"

Daisy stared Cloudtail right in the eyes. "It's because he reminds her of Swiftpaw."

Cloudtail stiffened. "How do you know about Swiftpaw?" He growled.

Daisy smiled sweetly. "Brightheart was talking about how much she missed him, and that she wished he could have been her mate."

"That's not true!" Cloudtail yowled. "She loves _me._"

Daisy shook her head. "She's still clinging on to Swiftpaw."

Cloudtail felt his shoulders droop. "That can't be true." He whispered.

Daisy walked up to Cloudtail and gave him an affectionate lick. "You still have me." She assured.

Cloudtail looked up. "Well, you always loved me." He muttered half to himself.

Daisy nodded. "Yes, I have _always_ loved you."

Cloudtail looked up at Daisy. His eyes were burning with emotions. "What should we do?" He asked.

"Run away." Daisy whispered. "Run away with me Cloudtail."

"But what about the Clan?" Cloudtail protested.

Daisy leaned forward. "They all think you're a kittypet."

Cloudtail felt his fur bristle. "How dare them!" He snarled.

"Will you run away with me?" Daisy asked innocently.

Cloudtail nodded. "I will. I want someone who actually loves me."

Daisy nuzzled Cloudtail. "I love you." She assured. "Now follow me."

…

"Cloudtail! Cloudtail!" Brightheart called.

"I found his scent!" Brambleclaw called from up ahead.

Brightheart raced up to Brambleclaw. "Where'd he go?" She asked.

"His scent leads towards the WindClan border, and so does Daisy!" Brambleclaw exclaimed.

Brightheart lowered her head. "I thought he loved _me._" She whispered.

Brambleclaw cleared his throat. "You know, I could tell that Cloudtail always loved Daisy."

Brightheart looked up at Brambleclaw shocked. "You did!?"

Brambleclaw nodded. "Squirrelflight loves Ashfur."

"I'm so sorry!" Brightheart meowed.

Brambleclaw smiled at Brightheart sweetly. "But I know someone who has _always_ loved you…


	4. Fireheart and Silverstream

**Fireheart and Silverstream**

Fireheart slipped through the reeds and stopped near the stepping stones. "Silverstream!" He whispered.

A head popped up on the other side of the river. "Fireheart, is that you?" Silverstream meowed.

"Yes." Fireheart meowed, flooded with relief that Silverstream was alright.

Silverstream stepped out onto the stepping stones. She started to jump across them, but stopped. "I think I just felt a kit kick!" She squealed.

Fireheart purred. "They'll be born any time now right?" He asked.

Silverstream nodded excitedly.

"What are you going to say if they ask who the father is?" Fireheart asked.

Silverstream stood up straight. "I'll tell them that it's my business." She meowed indignantly.

Fireheart nodded slowly.

Silverstream butted him in the shoulder. "Don't act so worried." She meowed. "Mistyfoot is the only one that knows."

"But can we trust her?" Fireheart muttered.

Silverstream narrowed her eyes. "Of course we can! Why are you so worried about me?"

Fireheart licked Silverstream affectionately. "Because I love you."

Silverstream returned the lick. "And I love you." Just trust me alright?"

Fireheart purred. "Alright I guess so."

There was a rustle in the reeds behind the two cats and Fireheart spun around, claws unsheathed.

Graystripe poked his head through the reeds. "Sheath your claws Fireheart it's only me." He meowed crossly.

Fireheart walked up to Graystripe. "Why are you so grumpy?" He asked playfully.

Fireheart saw Graystripe bristle. "Because, I don't like you meeting Silverstream. It's against the warrior code!"

Fireheart rolled his eyes. "The warrior code needs to be broken sometimes."

Graystripe spun around angrily and raced off into the trees. "I thought you were different than that!" He called back.

…

Fireheart looked up at the stars. "Silverpelt is so beautiful." He breathed.

Silverstream nodded beside him. Then suddenly, her face crunched up in pain. "The kits are coming!" She gasped.

Fireheart took off towards the camp.

He burst into the medicine cat den. "Yellowfang! Silverstream is giving birth."

Cinderpelt looked up at Fireheart. "Yellowfang isn't here right now. Where's Silverstream at?"

"Sunningrocks." Fireheart meowed.

Cinderpelt grabbed a mouthful of herbs and started hobbling towards Sunningrocks.  
…

Fireheart looked down at Silverstream; she had just delivered two healthy kits.

"She's lost too much blood." Cinderpelt muttered.

Silverstream breathed in painfully. She looked up at Fireheart. "Take care of our kits for me. I love you Fireheart."

Silverstream took one last breath and died.

Fireheart looked down at Silverstream. "Silverstream? Silverstream!" Fireheart whispered.

"I lost her." Cinderpelt meowed.

"No!" Fireheart yowled.


	5. Jayfeather and Heathertail

**Jayfeather and Heathertail**

Jayfeather scented the air near the WindClan border. He felt his neck fur rise. "WindClan!" He hissed.

Jayfeather broke through the bushes in front of him and tackled the WindClan cat that had crossed the border.

"What in StarClan's name?" Heathertail exclaimed.

Jayfeather batted at her underbelly. "So WindClan think they can just cross the border to steal prey whenever they want?" He hissed.

Heathertail threw Jayfeather off. "I'm not here to steal prey." She hissed.

Jayfeather leaped back to his feet. "Then why are you here?" He asked, puzzled.

"I'm here to see Lionblaze." Heathertail answered quietly.

Jayfeather searched her mind to see why she wanted to see Lionblaze. "You love him!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

Heathertail turned around. "Never mind, he hates me anyway."

For a second Jayfeather felt sorry for Heathertail. He shook his head. He shouldn't care about this cat's problem!

Heathertail bounded over the stream that marked the ThunderClan and WindClan border. She turned around. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Jayfeather looked at Heathertail but said nothing.

Heathertail spun around and left.

…

Jayfeather looked out across WindClan territory and sighed. He knew he shouldn't be here, but he wanted to see Heathertail.

"Get out of here ThunderClan cat!" A voice growled behind Jayfeather.

Jayfeather scented the air. "Heathertail." He breathed.

Heathertail took a step backward. "Jayfeather? What're you doing here?"

Jayfeather took a step toward Heathertail. "I came to see you."

Heathertail gasped. "Why do you want to see me?"

Jayfeather fixed his sightless eyes on her. "I love you Heathertail."

"No! You can't" Heathertail exclaimed. "It's against the warrior code!"

Jayfeather shrugged. "I know you have feelings for me too."

Heathertail shook her head. "I don't! Now get off of WindClan territory!"

Jayfeather smiled. "You can't hide your feelings from me Heathertail! I know you love me too!"

"Get away from me!" Heathertail cried.

"We can run away together." Jayfeather meowed.

Heathertail shook her head. "No we can't leave our clans."

Jayfeather nodded. "Yes we can! My mother left her clan for Crowfeather!

"But look how that turned out!" Heathertail argued.

"They came back to their clans; we would never have to face them again!" Jayfeather countered.

Heathertail sighed. "Are you serious about this?"

Jayfeather nodded.

"Meet me here tomorrow." She murmured.

Jayfeather nodded and licked her gently on the ear.

"Good bye Jayfeather." Heathertail meowed awkwardly.

Jayfeather nodded and turned around to leave. "I love you Heathertail."


	6. Crowfeather and Leafpool

**Crowfeather and Leafool**

Leafpool waited at the edge of the stream anxiously. She and Crowfeather had made their decision. Tonight was the night they would run away together.

"Leafpool?" A soft voice asked.

Leafpool looked up to see the lithe body of Crowfeather. "Hello Crowfeather." She murmured.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

Leafpool nodded and lowered her head. "I just wish I could have said good bye to Squirrelflight." Her voice cracked with pain.

"It's alright." Crowfeather soothed her. "You have me now, and I love you."

Leafpool raised her head her eyes brimming with sorrow and joy. "Let's go before our clans realize we've left."

…

Leafpool looked out across the open moorland. They had left WindClan territory quite some time ago.

Crowfeather scented the air. "Rabbit." He meowed and took off after the small white rabbit that was dashing around.

Leafpool sighed and settled down underneath a tree. _Did I do the right thing?_ She wondered. An image of Squirrelflight entered her brain but she pushed it away. Squirrelflight had Brambleclaw and she had Crowfeather.

Crowfeather dropped the plump rabbit interrupting her thoughts. "There's enough for us to share." He meowed.

Leafpool pushed it away. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

Crowfeather lied down next to her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded bleakly.

Crowfeather licked her affectionately. "It'll be alright." He promised.

Leafpool didn't respond and turned over on her side to fall asleep.

…

Leafpool looked around. She was in ThunderClan territory! Did that mean she had never really left with Crowfeather? She glanced to the side and saw the stream illuminated with stars. _This is only a dream_. She told herself.

"Hello Leafpool." A soft voice meowed behind Leafpool.

Leafpool spun around. "Spottedleaf!" She exclaimed. "Oh thank you so much for telling me to follow my heart!"

"You make your own choices I simply try to guide you. You think you followed your heart?" Spottedleaf asked.

Leafpool nodded. "My heart belongs to Crowfeather. He loves me and cares about me!"

"Follow your heart Leafpool, follow your heart." Spottedleaf vanished into darkness.

…

Leafpool woke up with a yawn. "Good morning Crowfeather." She meowed drowsily.

She lifted her head to see that Crowfeather wasn't there. _He must be out hunting._ She thought.

…

Crowfeather looked at Leafpool and stood up. "We need to keep going."

As much as she hated it, Leafpool hated it she agreed.

…

Leafpool trudged on forward with Crowfeather. She stopped to scent the air. "Badger!" She growled.

Crowfeather scented the air. "It's alright." He meowed.

Leafpool turned to him bewildered.

"Hello there Crowpaw, I have not seen Clan cats in a long time." Came a gruff voice.

Leafpool spun and stared at a large female badger. "Y-you can talk!" Leafpool stammered.

"Hello Midnight, and my name isn't Crowpaw any more, it's Crowfeather." Crowfeather dipped his head. "Why are you here?"

Midnight looked at Crowfeather. "I came here to stop my kin."

Leafpool tipped her head to the side, confused.

"My kin are drove out of their homes by cats, they are angry and are going to attack cats camps." Midnight continued.

Leafpool looked at Crowfeather as his eyes widened with fear.

"I have come to warn the clan cats." Midnight grunted.

_Squirrelflight! _Leafpool imagined her sister being torn apart by a badger.

"Good luck." Crowfeather meowed.

Midnight nodded and continued.

Leafpool turned to Crowfeather. "We have to go back!"

Crowfeather shook his head. "We can't! We already left our clans!"

_Follow you heart._ Leafpool recalled Spottedleaf's words.

Leafpool sighed. "Crowfeather, I thought that following my heart meant being with you. But now I realize, my heart belongs with ThunderClan."

Crowfeather stared into Leafpool's eyes intently. "I know, you're heart has always belonged to ThunderClan."

"Come on!" Leafpool beckoned with her tail. "Before we're too late!"

…

Leafpool and Crowfeather stood on opposite sides of the river. "I must go Crowfeather." She whispered.

Crowfeather nodded. "We can never see each other again." He meowed.

Leafpool nodded. She felt like her heart had been torn in half. "I love you Crowfeather." She meowed softly.

"And I love you." He replied.

Leafpool turned around and raced back to her camp feeling like her heart had been torn in half, and slightly hopeful at the same time.


	7. Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf

**Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf**

"You think you know me." Hollyleaf meowed, her voice echoing across the clearing.

Mousewhisker looked up at Hollyleaf, confused.

"You think you know me and my brothers, Jayfeather and Lionblaze of ThunderClan. You think you know us, but everything you have been told is a lie! We are not the kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw!"

Mousewhisker gasped. "It can't be true!" He exclaimed.

"What?" A voice called out.

Mousewhisker looked over to see Brambleclaw jump to his paws.

"Squirrelflight, why is she talking such nonsense?" He demanded.

Mousewhisker looked over at Squirrelflight. Her eyes were brimming with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Brambleclaw, but it's true. I'm not their mother and you are not their father." She mewed her voice cracking.

Mousewhisker looked back at Brambleclaw and saw his eyes flashing with fury. "Then who is?"

Squirrelflight turned her sad green gaze on Hollyleaf. "Tell them, Hollyleaf. I kept the secret for seasons; I'm not going to reveal it now."

Mousewhisker looked at Hollyleaf despairingly. Why was she doing this? This wasn't the cat that he loved.

"Coward!" Hollyleaf flashed at Squirrelflight.

Mousewhisker stared at Hollyleaf intently.

"I'm not afraid of the truth! Leafpool is our mother, and Crowfeather-yes, Crowfeather of WindClan-is our father." Hollyleaf yowled.

Mousewhisker turned around feeling dizzy. _Is there any cat I can trust?_

…

Mousewhisker headed slowly towards the camp feeling exhausted.

"Leave me alone!" Mousewhisker recognized the voice of Hollyleaf.

He took off in the direction of her trail.

Mousewhisker stopped panting. He heard a loud crashing sound. "No!" He breathed and dashed forward.

There was a collapsed tunnel in front of Mousewhisker. With a sickening feeling he realized that Hollyleaf was in there.

"Even if everyone thought you went crazy I still love you." He whispered, his voice choked with mixed emotions.


	8. Fireheart and Lostface

**Fireheart and Lostface**

"Pack, pack, kill, kill!" Were the last words that Brightpaw heard before the world blacked out.

…

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive as a warrior." Then Bluestar paused, and her eyes blazed with anger that burned like cold fire. "She will be known as Lostface, so that every cat knows what StarClan did to take her from us." Bluestar growled.

Lostface listened in silent horror. _This wasn't what was supposed to happen!_ She passed out again.

…

Lostface jolted awake. She turned over in her moss bed and to her surprise Fireheart was sleeping right next to her.

Lostface smiled, she couldn't believe that Fireheart cared about her that much! She turned over and fell asleep again.

…

Lostface woke up. She couldn't believe it! She was alright, she was going to live! Lostface turned over expecting to see Fireheart, but instead, Cloudtail was lying next to her. "Cloudtail, what are you doing?"

Cloudtail's eyes shone happily. "Lostface, I'm so happy you're okay! Can you walk?"

Lostface nodded and stood up to show him.

"That's great!" Cloudtail exclaimed.

Lostface smiled. "Do you know where Fireheart is?"

Cloudtail shook his head. "No, but I need to tell you something. Meet me at Sunningrocks, okay?"

Lostface nodded. "Alright."

…

Fireheart smiled as he watched Lostface step out of the medicine cat den. He had watched over her as she had healed, as he helped Cinderpelt take care of her he started to adapt feelings for the she-cat. He decided that it was time he told her about his feelings for her.

Fireheart followed Lostface out of the camp.

…

Cloudtail cleared his throat. "Lostface, there's something I want to tell you."

Lostface looked at Cloudtail oddly. "Yes?"

Fireheart listened silently behind a bush.

"I love you Lostface." He meowed.

Fireheart stiffened. His nephew loved the same cat he did?

"Oh, Cloudtail." Lostface meowed.

"Will you be my mate?" Cloudtail asked.

Fireheart trained his ears forward. What would she say?

Lostface gulped nervously. Cloudtail loved her! She couldn't just tell him that she loved Fireheart! Maybe she could pretend to love him and then at a better time tell him that she really loved Fireheart. "I will." She meowed.

Fireheart listened silently. She loved him! _What about me?_

Cloudtail smiled happily. "I'll go back to the camp and get us some fresh kill." He raced back to the ThunderClan camp.

Lostface looked after him and started to follow him.

Fireheart stepped out in Lostface's path.

"Fireheart? What are you doing?" She asked.

"So, you love Cloudtail?" He asked coldly.

Lostface shook her head. "No, I love you Fireheart!"

Fireheart turned around. "And I love Sandstorm; at least her face is normal!"

Lostface took a step forward. "Fireheart you don't mean that!"

Fireheart raced away from Lostface.

She stared after him. "Fine! I hate you Fireheart! Cloudtail is a much better cat, and he's handsome!"

Lostface raced off into the forest.


	9. Firestar and Spottedleaf

**Firestar and Spottedleaf**

Firestar blinked open and looked around. He recognized the hunting grounds of StarClan

The flame colored tom stood up and stretched.

"Hello there, Firestar." A voice behind Firestar mewed sweetly.

Firestar spun around. "Spottedleaf." He purred.

Spottedleaf dipped her head. "It's been a while."

Firestar inhaled deeply, drinking in the pretty tortishell's sweet scent. He drew his head back. "So, is there a prophecy from StarClan?"

Spottedleaf tipped her head to the side. "No, just because I'm visiting you doesn't mean there is an emergency."

Firestar looked at her, bewildered. "Then why did you visit me?"

Spottedleaf pawed at the ground in front of her. "I just wanted to see you."

Firestar sighed. "Spottedleaf, I love Sandstorm now. I'm sorry it didn't work out between us."

Spottedleaf's eyes burned passionately. "I still love you! I'll wait for you!"

Firestar shook his head sadly. "We can't be together; you shouldn't be here right now Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf stared Firestar in the eyes. "Please, I just want to spend time with you!" She pleaded.

Firestar tore his gaze away from hers. "No, we have no time."

"We have right now!" Spottedleaf insisted.

Firestar sighed. "All right, but tonight only."

Her eyes gleamed. "Thank you Firestar, I still love you so much."

Firestar looked down at his paws, but said nothing.

Spottedleaf bounded forward a little ways and turned back. "Are you coming?" She asked.

He nodded. _I sure am glad Sandstorm isn't here, she would've shredded my pelt!_ Firestar thought.

…

Firestar woke up and sat up. "Spottedleaf." He breathed.

"Hello there Firestar." A voice mewed behind Firestar.

Firestar whipped around. "Sandstorm!" He exclaimed.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked inquisitively.

Firestar nodded. "Yes, why?"

"By any chance did you dream of Spottedleaf?" She asked, her eyes gleaming.

Firestar gulped. "Well, um…"


	10. Jayfeather and Willowshine

**Jayfeather and Willowshine**

"Jayfeather, do you need some help?" Willowshine asked Jayfeather.

Jayfeather bit back a sharp response and just shook his head. "I'm fine thanks." He meowed through clenched teeth.

Willowshine sighed and took off to catch the other medicine cats.

_Arrogant she-cat. I don't know how Mothwing can put up with her. _Jayfeather thought bitterly.

Before Jayfeather knew it he had arrived at the Moonpool. He took a deep breath and walked stiffly towards the scent of water.

Jayfeather bents down and lapped some of the water.

…

"Jayfeather!" A voice growled behind the gray tabby medicine cat.

Jayfeather whipped around. "What do you want this time Yellowfang?" He asked grouchily.

"Beware a willow that shines darkly." Yellowfang hissed.

"Are you talking about Willowshine?" Jayfeather asked.

"Beware Jayfeather, beware." Yellowfang whispered and vanished.

…

Jayfeather jolted awake. _Beware a willow that shines darkly. _Yellowfang's warning came back to him.

"Are you alright, Jayfeather?" Willowshine mewed.

Jayfeather turned around. "I'm fine." He muttered.

Willowshine turned around to leave, but then stopped. "Jayfeather, there's something I need to show you."

Jayfeather tried to see what she was feeling but her emotions where blocked. "What is it?" He asked.

"Um, I found a bunch of coltsfoot on RiverClan territory and Mothwing said I should share some with you." Willowshine mewed awkwardly.

Jayfeather could instantly tell she wasn't telling the truth. He wanted to confront her, but he kept his mouth shut and merely nodded.

…

"Where is this coltsfoot?" Jayfeather asked.

Willowshine gulped. "There is no coltsfoot. I brought you here because I like you, a lot."

Jayfeather couldn't help but let a large grin spread across his face. "Really?" He asked.

Willowshine nodded.

_Beware a willow that shines darkly. _Jayfeather pushed the thought away. StarClan didn't have any control over him! "Is that a nest?" He asked.

Willowshine gulped nervously. "Uh, yeah."

Jayfeather stepped into it. _This actually feels nice._

…

Jayfeather stood up and yawned. "Good morning Willowshine."

Willowshine stood up next to him. "Good morning Jayfeather." She mewed happily.

Jayfeather turned his head. "I have to go now."

Willowshine licked him gently. "Good bye Jayfeather."

Jayfeather started to walk away, but Willowshine's call stopped him.

"Oh and Jayfeather!" She called after him.

He turned around. "Yes?"

Willowshine padded up next to him. "This is our little secret." She whispered into his ears and trotted away.


	11. Jayfeather and Cinderheart REDONE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**Author's Note: I already did this, but I just had to redo it because I had a better idea. I now officially hate doing Jayfeather pairs. I'll still do them if you request them, but I find him annoying now :P**

**Jayfeather and Cinderheart**

Jayfeather sat in his den and went through a pile of herbs. Every once in a while he would discard one with a grunt. _I can't believe I'm stuck in here; I should be out in the forest! _ Jayfeather pushed the thought away. What use was a blind warrior?

A cat suddenly came crashing into his den. It was Lionblaze. "Come quickly!" He was panting. "Cinderheart was just crushed by a tree!"

Panic filled Jayfeather. "Is she alive?" He demanded.

Lionblaze nodded. "I think it only landed on her leg."

Jayfeather stood shocked. "Oh StarClan no!"

…

Jayfeather slowly stopped over Cinderheart. She was breathing heavily and she didn't look well. Jayfeather started to pace. "Get back to camp and bring more warriors. We have to get this tree off of her immediately!"

Lionblaze took off faster than Jayfeather had ever seen him. He sighed and turned to his patient. "It's alright, you're going to be fine. Strong warriors are coming, just hold on."

Cinderheart groaned in response. Jayfeather's heart lurched.

…

"3….2….1!" A group of warriors lifted the heavy tree off of Cinderheart and tossed it aside. Jayfeather snapped out an order to carry her to his den. _Please StarClan, please. _Jayfeather begged silently in his mind.

..

Jayfeather worked on Cinderheart for the rest of the day until finally deciding he had done everything he could. He left Cinderheart to sleep in the medicine den and went to his own nest. Jayfeather sat down and tried to doze off, but sleep didn't come easy.

Jayfeather eventually managed to get to sleep, but nightmares haunted him. He saw a tree falling on Cinderheart, she cried out in pain but Jayfeather was frozen and couldn't help her. Lastly, he saw an image of Cinderpelt, limping through the camp with her maimed leg.

The gray tom jolted awake. He peered outside his den, it was dawn. He turned to Cinderheart and gently nudged her awake. "How are you feeling?" He prompted.

"Fine." She responded. The she-cat obviously had no memory of the accident. She went to stand up but couldn't. Cinderheart shrieked. "Where's my leg!"

Jayfeather looked confused. "It's attached to you…"

She looked down at her torso. "That's not possible!" She protested. "I can't feel four legs, only three! What happened to me Jayfeather?"

Besides his best efforts, Jayfeather began to weep.

…

Days passed by, and Cinderheart never recovered. Jayfeather sulked in his den most of the day, unable to accept his failure. He tried to blame it on StarClan, but he couldn't. Jayfeather felt torn on the inside. _Cinderpelt will never be able to lead a warrior's life. StarClan had her reborn, but she still will be unable to be a warrior._

…

The half-moon was soon approaching, and Jayfeather had formulated a plan. He was going to bring Cinderheart to the Moonpool to see if StarClan could perform a miracle. Jayfeather prayed that they had the power to.

…

"Why are we going so far out?" Cinderheart complained. "It's hard to walk on three legs you know!"

Jayfeather nodded. "We're almost there."

He listened to the way the she-cat walked. It sounded like an odd limp. It was as if she was trotting when she really was slowly trudging forward.

"We're here!" Jayfeather announced.

"Wow!" Cinderheart exclaimed. "I didn't know you were going to take me to the Moonpool!"

"Go down there and lay down beside the pool. Then close your eyes and touch your tongue to the water." Jayfeather nodded.

Cinderheart did so hesitantly. Jayfeather watched her intently and wondered about what she was dreaming.

He listened intently. Wondering what was going to happen. Something strange did happen indeed. He suddenly could see. It was strange and took Jayfeather a few seconds to register what was happening. Then something even more incredible happened. Jayfeather saw Cinderheart's twisted leg suddenly straighten. It looked as if nothing had happened. Just as her leg was restored, Jayfeather lost his vision.

"Oh Jayfeather!" Cinderheart exclaimed. "My leg's fixed! How did you know that StarClan would heal me?"

Before Jayfeather could respond, Cinderheart had taken off. She called over her shoulder. "Thanks Jayfeather! You're the best!"

Jayfeather smiled softly. "Anything for you, Cinderpelt."

**You guys know I love making my stories short and to the point! I know this didn't have any real lovey-dovey stuff in it, but this is more of the start of a relationship. Just in case you didn't notice at the end, he called her Cinderpelt instead of Cinderheart. R&R**


	12. Ravenpaw and Sandpaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

**Scarlet Embers, I know it took a long time, but here is your pair! I like this pair. It should be interesting.**

**Ravenpaw and Sandpaw**

Ravenpaw lied in his den and tried to comprehend what he had seen just a few days ago. Tigerclaw had murdered Redtail. The young tom's mind was spinning and he felt like he was going to puke. _This is really bad!_

He remembered the mourning. All the cats had sat vigil for the deceased deputy. Tigerclaw had looked genuinely sad, but Ravenpaw wasn't fooled. He had to get out of here; soon, Tigerclaw surely knew that Ravenpaw had witnessed the murder. Ravenpaw knew that he probably was already setting up an "accident" for him. Even Firepaw had told him that he needed to leave. It was arranged that he would leave tonight. Ravenpaw looked over the camp and realized with a shocking pain, that this was the last time that he would ever see this camp.

Sandpaw came up behind him and sat down. "Beautiful isn't it."

Ravenpaw jumped a little, the she-cat had startled him. "Y-yes it is." He stammered.

She smiled. It unnerved Ravenpaw. He didn't like being around she-cats, they were strange and made him feel uncomfortable. "Why are you looking so down?" Sandpaw asked out of the blue.

Ravenpaw looked over his shoulder and leaned forward carefully. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" He whispered.

"I swear it on StarClan." She replied firmly.

Ravenpaw nodded. He told her the whole story, leaving out none of the details. When he was finished she just sat there, shocked. "Why don't you just go to Bluestar?" She demanded.

Ravenpaw frowned. "Tigerclaw would kill me. I have to leave; it's the only way I can survive. Anyone who spills the secret is putting their life on the line."

Sandpaw nudged Ravenpaw playfully. "Well, you'll do fine wherever you're going. Maybe someday you can come back once Tigerclaw is dealt with.

Ravenpaw smiled weakly. "Maybe," but he doubted it.

…

"Come on!" Firepaw urged. "We have to get you out of here as quickly as we can."

Ravenpaw quickened his pace. He was now watching the familiar landmarks fade away.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a cat leaped out of the bushes. Firepaw fearlessly launched himself at the cat, but it simply swatted him away. "Stupid fur ball!" Sandpaw hissed.

Firepaw looked bewildered. "What are you doing here, Sandpaw?"

Sandpaw pawed at the ground shyly. "I came to say goodbye to Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw faced her, but before either cat could say anything, a large tom crashed through the bushes. "Ravenpaw!" Tigerclaw roared.

Firepaw and Ravenpaw turned to run, but when they looked back they saw Tigerclaw wrestling with Sandpaw. "Run!" She screeched. "Get out of here! I'll hold him as long as I can!"

Ravenpaw was above Sandpaw nearly at the tip of a hill. He felt torn. What was this feeling that was tearing at his stomach?

Sandpaw slowly drove Tigerclaw backward. Ravenpaw continued up the hill. When he reached the top, he looked down. Sandpaw lifted her head to see if Ravenpaw was gone yet, and this is when Tigerclaw attacked. A single blow was dealt to her neck.

Sandpaw collapsed and Ravenpaw let out a loud wail. "Ravenpaw," Sandpaw managed. "I love you." Her eyes glazed and stared off at nothing.

Ravenpaw began tearing forward with Firepaw at his heels. He knew what the feeling in his stomach was now. Love. He loved Sandpaw. Tears filled Ravenpaw's eyes. His vision fogged up and he tripped over a tree root. Ravenpaw heard Firepaw yell at him to get up. But he couldn't. He just wanted to die.

Firepaw stared at Ravenpaw lying on the ground. Tigerclaw was slowly approaching. He knew that Ravenpaw had no chance. So he ran. Regret would haunt him until the day he died.

Ravenpaw inhaled heavily. Tigerclaw's vile scent filled his nose. He heard the tom slowly approach him. "I'm so sorry Sandpaw." He whispered. "I love you too." The world turned black.

**I know it was really short, but that's how I planned it. Also, I only have one more pair on my to-do list. So if you have a pair you want me to do. Just ask. R&R!**


	13. Sol and Hollyleaf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**First of all I want to say that I COMPLETELY disapprove of this couple. Sorry to whoever wanted this…**

**Sol and Hollyleaf**

Sol sat alone in his den. His mind was racing as he tried to formulate a plan to get "The Three" on his side. They weren't cooperating like he had planned, and frankly it was irradiating him. Sol sighed; it would be worth it in the end. He would have power, more than StarClan possessed. He looked out a small crack in his den and saw a small ThunderClan patrol coming by. Sol retreated into the back of his den so they wouldn't scent him. Soon enough these cats would bow down to him!

"Sol?" A voice called from the back of the den.

Sol turned around. "Yes my dear?"

"Is everything alright?" She asked nervously.

Sol nodded hastily. "Oh yes, I'm just trying to figure out some things."

The she-cat looked concerned. "Don't stress yourself okay?"

He smiled softly. "I won't, don't worry."

"Good, I'll see you back at the den." She retreated.

Sol watched her go. "Mood swings from the pregnancy I guess." He muttered. The large tom returned his attention to the patrol. It always amused him how the arrogant cats always passed right by him.

"Soon," Sol whispered aloud. "My mate and I will rule this place, this mouse brained cats don't realize what they have, but they will soon enough."

"Are you coming Sol?" His mate hollered at him.

Sol resisted the urge to attack her. "Yes Hollyleaf."

**I know it was bad and really short. But I hate this couple and I'm tired. R&R!**


End file.
